Tony Toponi
Tony Toponi is the tritagonist from An American Tail. He is of Italian descent and has a girlfriend named Bridget. He is the one who calls Fievel "Philly". Though he is a male, he is voiced by a female actor, Pat Musick. Appearance Tony's appearance in An American Tail is a light blue shirt with patched-up brown pants, a red scarf and a dark red hat with a yellow strip on it. His appearance changes in An American Tail: Fievel Goes West; his light blue shirt has become a darker shade of blue. However, he only appears in this movie through brief background cameos. Later, in An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island, he has begun to wear a backpack, not to mention his hair becomes dark brown rather than black. His hat is blue in The Mystery of the Night Monster. ''An American Tail'' Tony is first seen being yelled at by an angry Moe, who tells him to get back to work. He is later seen sleeping in a bunk above Fievel. Hearing that Fievel wants to escape, he says "You and me both". Fievel then crafts an escape plan based off of a story he heard. Though the other workers ridicule his idea, Tony believes that Fievel has a decent idea. He introduces himself and, upon Fievel doing the same, gives him an American name: Philly. Tony is the second mouse to leave the sweatshop (Fievel being the first). As he begins to leave, he asks Fievel if he has a clue as to where his family is; however, Fievel has already run off, leaving Tony shouting for him, clearly worried. Tony is later seen on top of the sign for Hester Street. He has apparently been looking for Fievel all night and, after a little casual talking, decides to help Fievel out. After being hugged by Fievel, the two young mice set out to find Fievel's family. Later, at the market (where both Tony and Fievel walk straight over Fievel's family without even knowing), Tony states he has a plan all worked out to find Fievel's family; however, Tony soon becomes smitten with a female mouse named Bridget, who is protesting the cat attacks, thus causing the search to go into a grinding halt. Tony slowly, but surely, climbs Bridget's stage (grabbing a flower as a gift) and, upon Bridget losing her crowd, gives her the flower. Bridget is soon smitten with Tony and (thanks due to Fievel), the two would-be lovers end up kissing. Fievel is naturally confused as to Tony's sudden change in behavior, but is blocked out as both Bridget and Tony share a tender moment. Alas, all good things must come to an end, as the Mott Street Maulers promptly attack the market and destroy everything. Luckily, Tony and Bridget survive the destruction. Quickly realizing that something isn't right, Tony finds that Fievel has gone missing; however, Fievel is safe and unharmed. Explaining Fievel's plight to his love interest, Bridget remembers that Honest John, a local politician, knows every mouse in the city. Bridget then joins Fievel and Tony as they leave to find Honest John (unknowingly missing Fievel's family again). Later, at a wake for Mickey O'Hare, Tony is mostly silent until Gussie Mausheimer arrives. After pointing out that she is "the richest mouse in New York", Tony asks Fievel "What's she doing slumming in this part of town?" Gussie soon reveals that the ongoing killings of mice (thanks due to the cats) have become unacceptable and proposes an alliance made of all of the mice in New York (who will meet at a rally in a local park) in an effort to get rid of the cats. He is among those who finds out that Honest John can't help find Fievel's family, as John only knows every voting mouse in New York. Interestingly, Tony is absent from the rally at Mausheimer Park. Tony is later seen with Fievel, freaking out because the two of them are an hour late to the meeting at Chelsea Pier. When he asks Fievel why he didn't tell him what time it was, Fievel says "But Tony, I can't tell time!" In a rush, Tony leaves Fievel behind, which (in some respects) is a good thing. Tony is later seen fighting off the cats when they show up early to the mouse base at Chelsea Pier. Fievel soon reveals Warren T. as the leader of the cats and, when Warren's list of demands includes Fievel, Tony promptly demolishes his disguise, revealing Warren T. to be a cat and not a rat! As Gussie states that Warren is through, the cats make one last play of desperation- burning down Chelsea Pier. However, the cats fail and the secret weapon is released. Tony personally takes part in firing a few shots off at the retreating cats. Soon enough, the cats have been given the boot and the mice are celebrating. However, their joy is short-lived, as Chelsea Pier actually does light on fire, causing the mice to run in fear. Despite the current situation, Tony and Bridget stay behind to search for Fievel, as he didn't show up. Bridget soon discovers Fievel's hat, abandoned, and they search more worriedly than ever. The Mousekewitz family follows them because Tanya believes that they're looking for Fievel. Though Mr. Mousekewitz believes that Fievel died on the way to America, Tony reveals that Fievel has indeed survived and Bridget gives Fievel's family the final shred of evidence that proves Tony right- Fievel's hat. Joining a group made of himself, Bridget, Gussie, the Mousekewitzes and Tiger (off-screen), the heroes set out to find Fievel. The next day, Tony is next seen calling out Fievel's name near Orphan Alley while Gussie tries to keep the others' spirits up by saying that they will find Fievel. Eventually, Fievel follows his father's fiddling and the Mousekewitzes are made whole. Tony is last seen saying "I don't here no one thanking me here!", only for Bridget to kiss him and cause him to fall with her into a puddle. The Sequels Tony only appears as a background character in An American Tail: Fievel Goes West. He is seen alongside Bridget, who is carrying a baby. They move to Green River with the other New York mice. In An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island, Tony is one of Fievel's best friends, though Bridget is strangely absent. He instead develops a crush on a Native American girl named Cholena, though she doesn't like him back. He has a job at the cheese factory, but gets in trouble for coming in late and is docked a week's pay. In The Mystery of the Night Monster, Tony works as a paperboy but wants to be a reporter for the Daily Nibbler. He helps Fievel and Nellie Brie out on a few occasions, but is mostly a side character. It is unknown if he ever gets promoted to reporter. Tony gets his only singing part in the movies during the song "Who Will". Trivia In the song "There Are No Cats In America", it is suggested that he is possibly related to the large Sicilian mouse that sings the second verse, as they are both of Itailian decesnt. He is the best friend of Fievel. He has a love interest named Bridget. His weapon is a slingshot. Category:An American Tail characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Mice Category:Non-Disney characters